Debbie Wilson
Debbie Wilson is a main character on CW teen soap 90210. She is portrayed by Lori Loughlin. Debbie is the wife of Harry Wilson, mom of Annie Wilson Ward and Dixon Wilson, Beverly Tabitha Wilson and the mother-in-law of Ethan Wilson and Erin Silver Wilson... Character Debbie is the protective, but loving, wife of Harry Wilson, even though they got a divorce, and mother to Annie Wilson and Dixon Wilson she originally works as a fashion photographer. The family moves to Beverly Hills to take care of Harry's Mom. Season 1 Debbie and Harry move to Beverly Hills when her Husband, Harry, gets a job as principal of West Beverly High. In the series premiere, Debbie struggles with Harry's mother Tabitha who seems to dislike Debbie. She and Harry ground Annie when Naomi Clark steals her paper on the book ¨Tale of Two Cities¨ and are shocked when her daughter sneaks out to go to Naomi's Sweet 16 party. Debbie decides to take back her old job as a photographer at an agency in Beverly Hills. In "Lucky Strike" Debbie and Harry prepare a bowling night to spend time with their kids, but their family night plan goes wrong when Annie and Dixon invite their friends to the bowling alley to convince their parents to let them leave to hang out with them which Harry and Debbie allow them to do. Debbie and Harry give Silver a place to sleep when Dixon finds her sleeping in her car after the bowling night. When Harry catches Annie making out with a boy at practice for the school play, Annie seeks help in her mother who supports her and tries to calm down Harry at the opening night. She takes Harry home and tells him to trust Annie. In "Model Behavior" Debbie is given an opportunity to shoot a major fashion show by her boss, Antonio. Annie goes with Adrianna for a school project along with her brother and Silver at the fashion show. One of Antonio's clients tries to harass Silver and shouts racial slurs toward Dixon, when he was defending her, which results into a fist fight causing Debbie to lose her job. Later Debbie has to deal with news of Harry having a son with Tracy Clark, his ex-girlfriend from high school and both are shocked when she hires a private investigator to look for their lost son. Tracy starts spending a lot of time with Harry and Debbie decides to not interfere until Tracy kisses Harry, crossing the line. Tabitha advises Debbie to confront Tracy about her intentions towards Harry. Debbie and Harry tell the news to their kids about his lost son which makes Annie angry with them and Dixon jealous. At Annie's birthday party, Harry and Tracy's son, Sean, shows up shocking everyone. Harry is happy about finding Sean and spends a lot of time with him. Debbie finds the need to comfort and reassure Dixon when she notices his jealousy of Sean. Debbie gives Harry his space to deal with the situation and have some time with his son. Tabitha advises Debbie to play a larger role in Harry's life regarding Sean which prompts her to invite him into the house. Annie talks to Debbie when she starts feeling suspicious of Sean after overhearing a phone call he had. Debbie feels relieved after thinking she was the only one who was suspicious. The two decide to investigate what's off about Sean and find out that some men want Sean to give them $200,000 to pay back his dead adopted father's gambling debt money that he was lent. They are still suspicious of him so they ask Harry take a paternity test before they helped him with that much money. Harry reluctantly asks Sean and when Harry goes looking for him the next morning, he was nowhere to be found confirming Debbie and Annie's suspicions and leaving Harry heartbroken over the betrayal and that they were being used for their money. Tabitha doesn't want her grandchildren doing the household chores but Debbie wants to teach them responsibility and gets mad at Tabitha for undermining them as parents. Later Tabitha offers the kids a car which again makes Debbie angry. Debbie wants Harry to step up and say something to his mother about her need to back off and stop trying to raise their kids and he agrees. Debbie was there for Naomi when she was having issues with her dad and needed a place to stay but that was short lived after quickly getting tired of Naomi´s behavior. Luckily Jen, Naomi's older sister comes back to town relieving the Wilsons of Naomi when she moves in with her. When Silver goes missing, Debbie and Harry start to feel like they don't know her kids anymore after they discover that Dixon is having sex and didn't seem to care about Silver's whereabouts. They soon get a call from an unknown man from the trainstation who was concerned about the mental state of Silver after having a conversation with her. Harry and Debbie go with Dixon to help Silver at the station. After seeing how Dixon helped Silver off the train tracks, it is revealed that Silver has bipolar disorder, which they discover that Dixon's birth mother was also bipolar and that´s why he was put up for adoption and they were able to begin to understand why Dixon reacts and is the way he is better. After finally selling their Kansas home, Harry and Debbie prepare for a Beverly Hills-style yard sale In "One Party Can Ruin Your Whole Summer" She rushes to the hospital with Harry and Kelly because Adrianna is in labor. Harry sneaks some brownies from the prom party and they share them. Later, it is known that they were pot brownies, and they are both high. She sees a connection between Kelly and Harry and is suddenly concerned when she tells Harry. He tells her that it's nothing and it's just because of the pot brownies that makes her paranoid. She tells Kelly with a laugh about how she thinks Kelly has a crush on Harry, but Kelly tries to tell her different with resistance. In 2011, Debbie gave birth to Beverly Tabitha Wilson. In 2014, Annie and Ethan and Silver and Dixon get married. In 2014, Harry and Debbie renewed their vows. Season 2 During the summer Debbie and Harry move to another house after Tabitha leaves. They want to start over and Debbie wants to reach her daughter Annie who is acting strange but she is acting rebellious. When Annie is in trouble because of a nude picture of her which circulates throughout the school, she tries to be there for her. Harry wants to ground her but Debbie feels is not right for her. Harry goes to Kelly for an advice and decides not to punish Annie and Debbie gets angry because Harry didn't listen to her, later Debbie and Harry are glad that Annie is became friend with Jasper a loner at West Bev. Dixon start dating an older girl named Sasha who thinks that Debbie is Dixon´s wife and decides to follow her revealing by mistake that Dixon is her son. Later Harry, seeking to get away from problems at home with Debbie's anger and jealousy and turns to Kelly which make things worst In "Women's Intuition". Dixon tell his parents that his girlfriend is pregnant leaving them devastated Debbie decides to support him but start growing suspicious when Sasha is getting demanding on Dixon, Debbie gets Sasha to have girl to girl talk and discover that Sasha is lying about the pregnancy and turn to Harry for help and decide to make Sasha fake a carriage, when Dixon becomes depressed over Sasha Harry decides to tell him about what happen and becomes angry at Debbie who start fighting with Harry over that , Annie is having a mood change in the good way and start talking to her parents and confess about dating Jasper and wants to have a dinner with them. Debbie is excited because things are getting back to normal the day of the dinner furious Dixon leaves the house revealing that Jasper is a drug dealer. Debbie and Harry have to face an awkward dinner with him but Jasper comes clean and tells that is only a rumor because he has no friends but she notices how bad he is affecting Annie, both of them forbid Annie to keep seeing Jasper but she fools them and dates him secretly, meanwhile Debbie tries to get back her son and takes him on day off to play mini golf. After the Winter Wonderland dance Dixon comes back home and confess Debbie that he wants to see his birth mother but she doesn't take news very well. Harry and Debbie run into Kelly at a school event, forcing the jealous Debbie to confront her about her crush on her husband. This leads to Debbie trying to set Kelly up with her yoga instructor, Kai, who seems more interested in Debbie, After a lot of tension between her and Kelly through they make amends. Later Dana, Dixon´s mother shows up at the Wilson´s door. Debbie is feeling insecure about losing her son to Dana but with things Harry getting worse she end up kissing her Yoga instructor without knowing that Dana sees her cheating on Harry. Dana confronts Debbie about the kiss and makes Debbie not to tell Harry because she doesn't want Dixon have an another broken family. Harry and she support Annie when Jasper almost commit suicide, in "Multiple Choices" Debbie confess to Harry that she kiss an another man which forces the two to finally discuss their recent problems.Harry start keeping secrets from Harry to not have more drama at home but they keep fighting and choose to go to a marriage counselor for help.Harry reveals to Debbie everything he keeps from Dixon which makes her mad. In "Confessions" Harry is fired from the school after students blackmails him for covering up Dixon. Debbie start arguing with Harry and asks him if they still in love but none of them tell anything leaving an awkward silence between them. They decide to get a divorce later that night Annie comes back home and reveals everything about the hit and run on prom night. Which doesn't leave them very happy!! Season 3 In Senior Year, Baby it is revealed that Harry move from the house leaving Debbie and the kids alone she takes Dixon and Annie to their first day at school on their senior year where she almost has a break down still feeling sad about the divorce. She decides to come to school dinner for the kids. After the earthquake the kids come back to home where Debbie almost cries but Annie and Dixon support her and start eating, later when Silver prepares a cancer charity event for her late mother,Debbie sends a check with Annie but it is not taken by the bank this makes Annie finds out that Debbie has money problems. In "Catch Me If You Cannon" Debbie start looking for a job but discovers how hard is to find one for no going to college and has no other choices to apply to be Jen's assistant and gets the job when she comes back home while cleaning Annie´s room she finds a paper box with a syringe and some pills and thinks that Annie is using drugs. She decides to ask her about what´s going on and Annie reveals about her arrangement with Katherine and tells Annie to not do it and that she got a new job. Debbie find hell while working to Jen and tries to make her to treat people in a better way in "Mother Dearest" Annie and Dixon go visit their father and discover that he has a new girlfriend and decides to tell Debbie and she pretends that she knew it already and she didn´t tell them to not make them sad.Later Debbie calls Harry to his new work and report herself as his wife but hangs up feeling sad that he has move on so fast.Suddenly, Jen disappears leaving her baby with Ryan whom seeks help from Debbie to raise the baby and contrast her as his assistant too because the babysitter left the baby alone and doesn´t know who else to talk both end up hooking up after feeling alone. Annie and Dixon are worried about their mother and ask her is she is interested in dating someone else and set her in a online site for adults the next day Debbie finds a lots os message for her and goes on a date with one of the man but the date turns out to be bad when she sees Ryan in the same place she runs to him and have sex in the cleaning room. Later she comes back to the date and decides not to keep on seeing each other, Debbie gets the news that Emily, Annie's cousin is going to live with them while her mother is at rehab and tells Annie to be nice to her during this hard times for her. Debbie keeps seeing Ryan but does not tell Annie and Dixon, while living with her Emily starts trying to be like Annie. When she complains about it. Debbie tells her to feel proud that she looks at her as a role model. On an audition, Emily tells Annie about Debbie dating Mr. Mathews and makes her lose the part on the play. Annie comes back home asking her mother about Ryan and tells her that it is nothing serious. Emily leaves to Arkansas after Annie gets everyone to know who she really is. Debbie does not know the reason but supports Annie. In Women on the Verge Jen returns and wants her son back but Ryan and Debbie won't let her take the baby away and Jen offers them to move to France with her to take care of the baby. Debbie is last seen in "The Prom Before the Storm" when Annie comes back from her prom night and Debbie is in the kitchen with a lawyer and reveals that Marla left Annie her entire estate. Season 4 In the season premiere, Up In Smoke, Annie reveals that Debbie moved to Paris with Ryan. Season 5 After Annie leaves and sees Debbie in the hallway. Debbie tells the group that Naomi’s sister, Jen, let her borrow her private jet to get there. The doctor then comes out and says that Dixon is stable, but the use of his legs and hands may be affected. Later, Debbie and Annie help Ade back to her apartment. She is not seen again, although occasionally mentioned. Relationships Morris Ex-boyfriend, dated We're Not in Kansas Anymore Harry Wilson Met and married before the pilot, relationship ended in Confessions when Harry and Debbie realized they did not love each other anymore after constantly arguing and Harry not being honest about his personal life. Ryan Matthews Start something in They're Playing Her Song and eventually marry. Quotes *Debbie: Harry, how hard can it be to find an acting coach in LA? I could throw a rock through a window and hit an actor. * Debbie: Nobody puts baby in the corner * Debbie: Annie how to drive Okay, remember to fasten your seat belt, make sure your mirrors are adjusted, and your parking brake is off. :Annie: I got it. :Debbie: And? :Annie: And... and don't play the radio too loud, don't drive when tired, and don't get distracted by the other kids in the car. :Debbie: So, did Ethan finally ask you to homecoming? :Annie: Way to slip that one in. Um, kind of. We're going to hang when we get there, but we're not actually going together. Debbie: Annie. I just distracted you. Annie: Oh, well that was sneaky! Debbie: That's my point. *Tabitha: You wanna help? Yell at the gardener for parking his crap wagon in the driveway. Debbie: Actually, that's our crap wagon, Tabitha. Tabitha: Well, park it around the corner so the neighbors won't notice. *Tabitha: You could take on Tracy. When it comes to class, brains, and beauty, my dear, she's no match for you. Debbie: Tabitha, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Tabitha: That's okay, I won't remember it in the morning * Debbie: If you ever kiss my husband again, or touch him, or look at him in the wrong way, you and I will have a very big problem. Tracy Clark: sarcastically Gosh, I don't know how I would get through the day knowing that you were angry at me. Debbie Wilson: Let me define "big problem", just so we're clear: I will hit you in the face so hard, I will knock your teeth out. *Debbie: Jasper is odd. Annie: You don't even know him. *Debbie: These are allergies. Annie: And what are you allergic to, mom? Debbie: Senior year. *Emily: OMG. Katy Perry and Ben Affleck are next door neighbors. How cool must their block parties be? Debbie: I don't know. They've never invited me. *Debbie: Don't dismiss hormones. They are real and they are powerful. Trivia *Was the first person to be able to stand up to Jen. As well as the only person with Tracy and Sasha. *Had a conflict with Kelly, Tabitha and Tracy. It is unknown if the latter was resolved. *Only character to never have said the opening tagline, "Previously, on 90210" Category:Characters